Clover
by Cinnamon Clover
Summary: In an odd chain of events Scootaloo meets her twin sister, Cinnamon Clover. Sequel to Scoot's Big Sister
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold, stormy night in the land known as Equestria. Nopony gave a second thought to it. They were all inside anyway. Every foal, filly and brony alike was getting ready to sleep and was climbing into bed if they weren't already in it. Rainbow Dash and Scoot were no exception. They were up in their cloud home. Rainbow was sitting on the foot of Scoot's bed. She had been reading her adopted sister a story.

"….and they all lived happily ever after." Dash said as she ended the story, "Goodnight Scoot! See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Dash! See you then!" the little orange pegasus replied as her adoptive sister closed her bedroom door.

Until a few months ago Scoot never had a sister, or even a mom. All she had was her dad.

Dad.

Just his name being brought up brought sad memories to the young filly of that fateful day she came home to find her dad dead on the basement floor. That part of her life was now behind her. She now had been adopted by Rainbow. She had been found by the blue pegasus in a box after a snow storm that winter. After hearing that she was an orphan, Dash adopted her.

About five minutes later Scootaloo was fast asleep. Rainbow Dash, now in her bed, did the same shortly after.

THE NEXT MORNING- 6:45

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Rainbow Dash's alarm clock went off. It halfway across the room to make sure she actually got up and didn't just turn it off and go back to sleep. The winged filly groggily got up to turn off the beeping machine. After doing so she walked over to Scoot's room to wake her up so she could get ready for class.

"Scoot, it's time for to get ready for school!" she called as she lightly knocked on the door.

No response. Not even a snore or the sound of her breathing. Just like when she was found in the box. Rainbow didn't want a repeat of that. Unprepared for what might be behind the door or even worse what wasn't; she slowly opened her little sister's door. She peaked her head into the room to see that the bed was unoccupied of her little sister. Instead lay a card. It read "BIG SIBS PATROL" in all uppercased gold letterings. The fast pegasus panicked. She didn't know what the card meant or who the Big Sibs Patrol was but she did know that they took Scoot away and that's all that she really cared about.

Without a second to spare, she flew down at top speed to Ponyville; hoping her friends might be able to help. Within seconds she learnt that Scoot wasn't the only pony to have been kidnapped last night. She wasn't quite sure who exactly had been stolen from their families yet, but considering all the ponies calling out names of missing ponies as they ran around town square it must have been a lot. This news shocked her. Who could be so cold that they kidnap so many ponies without explanation? It made absolutely no sense! Just then Pinkie came out of Sugar Cube Corner. Her hair was completely straight and her coat was rather dull. Rainbow knew that only happened when she was really upset.

"What's wrong Pinkie?" she asked as she landed in front of her gloomy friend.

"Hi Rainbow, I'm just a little sad and worried." the pink on pink pony sighed, "You see, I just got off the phone with my parents. It seems my two younger sisters, Blinkie Pie and Inkie Pie, were kidnapped last night just like the others."

The usually very happy pony now had broken down in tears.

"I know how you feel, Scootaloo was kidnapped too," the pegasus said trying to comfort her, "but I think right now we should stop crying for them and start trying to find them. I bet this experience is going to be ten times scarier for them. They might even be in danger."

Pinkie Pie knew Dash was right. She wiped her tears and the two went in search for answers. The first two places would be Carousel Boutique and Sweet Apple Acres. Maybe Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle knew something about Scoot's disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

ABOUT TWO HOURS EARLIER-4:55

When Scootaloo woke up she was in a dark unfamiliar room. Probably a cell but it was too dark to tell. There were other three other fillies her age and three adult fillies but it was too dark too tell who.

"Scootaloo, is that you?" asked one of the foals.

She was the only other pony in the room that was awake

Just then the light bulb above their heads flickered on. Indeed they were in a cell. Scoot gasped as she now got a look at her cellmates. A comforting smile now formed on her face.

"Yes, it's me" she said as they hugged each other feeling better that they were going through this experience with their friends

The filly Scootaloo was hugging was her dear friend, Sweetie Belle. The two other foals were Apple Bloom and Twist. One of the adults was Apple Jack. They didn't know who the other two were. The two crusaders started to cry; they didn't know where they were and were very scared. Just then the two Apples woke up just like usual so they could do their farm chores. They looked around then at each other. Apple Bloom, who was very scared about what was going on, ran up to her friends. Apple Jack on the other hand meant business.

"Where are we? What's going on?" the orange colored earth pony asked sternly.

"We don't know." the two fillies admitted.

The two other ponies now were waking up to do their farm chores as well and both had the same reaction as AJ.

"Blinkie? Inkie? Ah haven't seen ya in years!" AJ exclaimed after getting a good look at the two ponies.

The two ponies had dull coats and strait hair, similar to what Pinkie looked like when she was sad.

"Let's get caught up then." the dull purple one said dryly.

The noise and light had now woken up the last pony. Twist looked around and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders sitting in a corner. She decided to ask them what was going on so she trotted on over to the three. The four talked for a while after that.

After a while the adult stopped talking and went to talk to the fillies.

"Fillies, Ah would like ya to meet Pinkie Pie's younger sisters, Blinkie Pie…" AJ introduced the grayish purple pony.

"And Inkie Pie." she then continued to say now introducing the gray pony.

"Please, call me Octavia." Inkie then said kindly.

"Blinkie, Inkie, these little fillies are Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Twist." the pony continued to say now introducing the four younger cellmates; and each waved when their name was said.

"Hi!" all four said in unison after being introduced.

After talking a few minutes they heard the sound of hooves walking down the aisle of cells. It was some sort of officer. He stopped at their cell.

"ATTENTION!" He yelled as if a drill sergeant.

The seven turned to look at the officer.

"You three are to come with me!" He grunted obviously to the adults.

He got out the key to the bar door and opened it. Then he handcuffed the three and chained their ankles together before leading them off and locking the door behind them.

"You four are next!" he called out as they walked down the hallway.

TWO MINUTES LATER IN AN UNFAMILIAR ROOM

The three ponies were lead into some kind of holding area.

"Apple Jack you come with me! You two are next!" he hollered

AJ was then led into a room with a table and two chairs.

"Sit!" the officer yelled pointing to a chair, "The warden will be with you shortly."

Then he left. Then another officer walked in and locked the door behind him before sitting down.

"You must be the warden." AJ said calmly, not wanting these kidnappers to hurt her.

"Indeed, and you are Apple Jack. Now I thought you deserved to know why you were kidnapped and brought here." He said a little more calm than her, "You are a younger sibling. Younger siblings we find a nuisance and an attention taker. When a younger sibling is born parents often pay less attention to the older siblings. Since you are also an older sibling we are transferring you to the V.I.P. suite."

AJ looked hard at him for a second before talking.

"Sorry but yer wrong. Ah'm only a younger sibling." she said then looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Please don't tell Apple Bloom this. Ah don't want her to find out till she's older. Ya see, Ah'm not actually her sister. She's adopted. She was left on our doorstep with a note when she was a baby."

"Thank you for telling me that Miss Apple Jack. You will not be moved then and Apple Bloom will be returned to her home. Is there any other things we should know?" the warden then said very unchanged.

"Yes, Scootaloo is technically Rainbow Dash's adopted daughter. She doesn't have a sibling." AJ then explained

"Thank you, she too will be brought back home then." He then replied still unchanged before speaking into a walkie-talkie, "You can take her back into the waiting area now."

About thirty minutes later all three had talked to the warden and were in their cell.

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, come with me." He said much nicer to them than he had to the adults

"Goodbye Apple Bloom! Goodbye Scootaloo! We will probably never see you again. Tell our friends we miss them!" Apple Jack cried out as she waved goodbye to the girls for the last time ever.

The other four were now realizing this would be probably going to be the last time they ever saw them. The CMC was being broken up. The three cutie-mark-less girls hugged one last time as a group and cried.

"Please can you tell Rarity I will always miss her? I'll miss you two just as long." Sweetie Belle cried softly to her soon to be free friends.

Both girls nodded and waved one last time before having to go.

"No need for handcuffs girls" he said nicely as he led them off.


	3. Chapter 3

I made up an apple farm named Cinnamon Apple Acres with ponies introduced in the first episode.

ANOTHER TWO MINUTES LATER IN THE SAME UNFAMILIAR ROOM

The two young girls were now in the same room the adults had been in about an hour ago.

"Apple Bloom, please come with me." The officer said politely to the child.

Soon she was sitting in the same chair as Apple Jack had been. The warden was already there when she arrived.

"Hi Apple Bloom. Don't worry you're not in trouble. In fact I've got some good news for you." The warden said with a kind smile

"What?" she asked excitedly.

"You and Scootaloo get to leave and go back home tonight." he said warmly, "But once you get out you have to wait till three hours before you can tell anypony what is going on or anything involving this place. Understood."

The little filly nodded and cheered. She was then led out to the waiting area.

Soon Scoot was talking to the warden.

"So you're serious? We get to go home tonight?" she asked just to make sure she was hearing him right.

"As long as you keep your promise not to tell." he replied warmly

She then cheered and was led out to the waiting area.

"Ok girls. Just wait here for a few minutes so we can get you checked out. Then I am taking you out to lunch before we go get you home" the officer told them and then left the room.

After a few minutes he came back to get them.

"Now let's get some lunch!" he said playfully and with that the three left.

They seemed to be in some small town. After walking a little while they came to Cinnamon Apple Acres. A light yellow filly with a green mane and tail that had been apple bucking looked up to see the three walking by. It was Apple Jack's cousin, Apple Fritter. Being that the Apple Family was very close she already knew that both AJ and Apple Bloom were missing. When she saw her cousin walk by with two strangers (well probably the other little filly wasn't a stranger to Apple Bloom so it was only one stranger) a siren went off in her head.

"APPLE BLOOM!" the filly cried as she ran up to her cousin with open arms ready to hug.

The little yellow filly turned to see her cousin.

"Apple Fritter!" she cheered as she ran towards her ready to embrace the yellow filly.

After hugging for several seconds Apple Fritters looked at her younger cousin then at the officer then at Scootaloo and smiled.

"Thank ya kindly mister fer finding my cousin." she said grateful that Apple Bloom had been at least returned to one of the Apple Family Farms, even if it wasn't the right one.

"You're welcome but actually I'm taking them to Ponyville." the officer explained

"No need, Ah can get her home." the yellow filly explained.

"Yes well, in that case can you also take her friend back as well?" he asked not wanting her to be troubled.

"Sure Ah can!" the yellow Apple told him, "Come on you two, follow me!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo waved goodbye to the officer and followed Apple Fritter to the orchard.

"Apple Strudel! Apple Bumpkin! Apple Cider! Apple Tart! Come quick I found Apple Bloom and one the other kidnapped ponies!" she called out excitedly.

From behind some trees four ponies came out from hiding and rushed over to their cousin. All five ponies appeared to be the same age. Scootaloo looked over to Apple Bloom. She mouthed the word "quintuplets". Scootaloo nodded to show she understood.

"Come on, let's call them to let them know you're safe and that we'll take you home after dinner." Apple Fritter said seconds later and with that the three left for the house.

MEANWHILE IN PONYVILLE

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

Big Macintosh sees the Cinnamon Apple Acres on the caller ID then picks up after the third ring.

"Hello Apple Fritter." he said rather laid back as normal.

"Hello Big Macintosh. Ah found Apple Bloom and one of her friends being taken home by an officer. Ah told him Ah could take it from there. No Apple Jack Ah'm sad to say. We're going to take the train over to Ponyville after dinner." she explained to the red brony on the other end.

"Eeyup. See you then." he said as he hung up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

I created two characters of my own ideas! Don't sue me for them but you can for the others, though I suggest you don't! My charcters' names are Cinnamon Clover and Honey Bonnets.

BACK IN THE CELL

Sweetie Belle hadn't stopped crying since the other two crusaders left. The other four had tried to comfort her, especially Twist. Apple Bloom had been her only real friend even if they didn't hang out too much anymore so she knew how she felt.

"It's ok Sweetie Belle. I know Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are probably trying to find a way to help us." she said nasally.

"Dinner time ladies!" a guard said as he walked by their cells pushing a cart with five bowls of chicken broth.

The five were starving and quickly ate up their dinners of watered out broth. After doing so they laid down on the floor for the night

A few minutes later Sweetie Belle heard a faint cry from the other side of the hallway. She looked and saw a little unicorn pony, a little younger than her, with a coat as white as snow (just like hers), a mane and tail a very light yellow shade (straight and short style) and a pair of black rim glasses. In her arms was a crying infant (appeared to be) unicorn with the same color mane but coat color the same as Scootaloo whom she was gently rocking back and forth.

"Uh, hi" Sweetie Belle said a little unsure of what was going on, "What are you doing with that baby?"

"Oh she's my little sister." she said quietly and timidly as she looked up to see who she was talking to, "I'm Cinnamon Clover. What's your name?"

"Sweetie Belle" the little white unicorn replied; then she noticed Cinnamon had no cutie mark either, "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who doesn't have her cutie mark yet."

"Oh, I didn't even notice that you didn't have one. I wish my mom was here. My big brother put me in a sac with our little sister, Honey Bonnets, and brought us here while you were eating. I don't have the first clue about how to take care of her! I'm scared about what he's going to do to us! I don't know what to do!" she started crying now.

"I'm scared too." Sweetie Belle replied quietly.

"I wish I could be in a cell with other fillies." Clover wished longingly.

"Maybe you could ask if you could be transferred to our cell." Sweetie Belle suggested gently.

"Ok, I will." Clover said a little less nervous now.

After a few minutes of talking they heard the sound of hoof-steps walking down the aisle. It was a guard coming up to the two cells.

"Lights out in five minutes ladies." He said loudly.

"Um…Excuse me sir, I was wondering if my little sister and I could be transferred to that cell, please." Clover asked timidly.

"Fine, you won't leave your sister for the V.I.P. cell, but you want to change to the cell across the hall with her even though it is the same." He grunted as he unlocked both bar doors and shoved the two young fillies into the other cell.

He then proceeded to lock the bar doors and continue walking.

After some quick introductions the now, once again, seven ponies said goodnight and laid down just as the light bulb above them turned off.


	5. Chapter 5

PONYVILLE TRAIN STATION

"Girls. Girls. Wake up. We're here."Apple Fritter said as she gently woke up the two sleeping fillies.

After groggily opening their eyes, yawning and stretching the three got off the train and on to the train platform where Big Macintosh, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight were waiting for them along with several other ponies hoping their siblings were the one with Apple Bloom.

As the other ponies left disappointed, the other six came up to the three. Apple Bloom ran up to her big brother and Scootaloo ran towards Rainbow, both with arms wide open to give them a hug.

"We're so happy you're home." Rainbow said as she continued to hug Scoot.

She then looked up to the Apple who had brought the fillies back home, "Thank you so much for bringing them home."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." the yellow pony said

"Apple Fritter, is Sweetie Belle or AJ with you?" Rarity asked Apple Fritter desperately.

"Sorry Rarity, they ain't with me." Apple Fritter replied apologetically, now realizing that Sweetie Belle had been kidnapped too.

Rarity sighed. She was very disappointed that Sweetie Belle wasn't with her friends and that AJ was too still missing. This is when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo spoke up.

"Uh… Rarity, we need to tell you something." Scootaloo started.

"What?" Rarity asked

"Apple Jack, Blinkie, Inkie, Sweetie Belle and Twist were in our cell." Apple Bloom explained, "Ah don't why they took us or why they let us go but Ah do know that they probably ain't getting out fer a long time, if they ever do."

This news made the adults silently shed small tears.

"They asked us to tell you that they miss you." Scootaloo added trying to brighten the mood.

Twilight wiped her tears. She looked at the other adults with a tacit "should we take them to Princess Celestia tonight" face. They all gave her a nod.

"Come on you two, we need to take you to talk to Princess Celestia about what you saw." Twilight told the two fillies, "Everypony come with me."

They followed the purple unicorn back to the library.

"Spike, we're going to Canterlot to talk to the Princess about what Apple Bloom and Scootaloo saw today. Can you watch over everything while we're gone?" She called to her assistant baby dragon.

"Sure Twilight." He called back, already knowing what was going on.

"Ok everypony hold hooves." Twilight said to her friends as she began to work her magic.

Then a second later, there was a bright flash and the nine ponies disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Got it in a dream last night (I love my crazy brain even if it is a psycho path who loves the pie!=) ) as do all my other ideas!

I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG (Who Will Sing My Song to Me from Disney's The Search for Santa Paws) BUT I THOUGHT IT FIT WELL INTO THE STORY

* * *

><p>BACK IN THE CELL<p>

When AJ woke up the next morning to do her farm chores (even though she didn't have any now that she was imprisoned) she saw Clover curled up in the corner of the room rocking Honey Bonnets to sleep. She was singing her a song.

"Who will kiss my head when I lie in bed and who will hold my hand? Who will understand? Who will sing my song to me?" she sang softly,"Who will hold me tight in the dark of night? And who will brush my hair, rock me in my chair, who will sing my song to me?"

AJ just blinked. She never heard singing like that before.

"Who will sing my song to me, now that you are gone?" she continued to sing to her sister unaware that AJ was listening.

"That was beautiful sugarcube!" AJ said after a moment.

"Oh hi AJ, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was disturbing your sleep." the small unicorn said apologetically and timidly.

"Nah sugarcube, Ah always wake up at this time back home to do my chores on the farm." AJ explained.

"Oh…." Clover replied still rather quiet.

"But either way, your singing was beautiful!" AJ praised.

"Thank you. It was a song our brother sang to us before he became evil and wanted to take us away." She said shyly.

"Sugarcube, ya haven't once said anything about your mother or father. Can ya tell me why by any chance?" AJ asked now getting the idea from her song that these children were orphans.

Clover sighed.

"A few months ago when I came home from school I found my mother dead on the floor. My sister was upstairs taking her nap and our big brother was doing yard work." she said as tears began to form in her eyes remembering that faithful day, "My brother and I got her to the hospital as quick as we could but she was dead by the time we got there."

"Ah'm so sorry sugarcube!" AJ said now understanding why, "What about your father?"

"He died when I was little filly, before I could remember anything. Well that's what our mom told us. Not long after my mom died though Princess Celestia came to visit and told us something else. She said my dad died that same day my mom did, he lived in Ponyville, I had a twin sister, my dad and my twin sister were pegasi, and that someday both me and my twin sister, who I haven't met, along with Honey Bonnets will have both the unicorn abilities of our mom and the pegasus abilities of this so-called dad, who I also never met." She explained trying to make sense of something she didn't quite understand.

"So ya two are kind of like alicorns?" AJ asked just to make sure that's what she was saying.

"I never thought of it like that, but yeah. You can already kind of see the wings on Honey Bonnets." she then replied and showed AJ where two tiny stubs were on her little sister's back.

"Wow" Apple Jack said in a loss for words; then she noticed that the baby's hair was the same color as Scoot's and a thought came into her mind, "Um, sugarcube if ya don't mind me asking when did your mom die?"

"November 12th 2010, why are you asking" she returned with a question.

"November 12th is when Scoot's dad died. Maybe she's Scoot's sister." wasnow the only thought going through her mind.

"Ah think ah might know your twin is." AJ replied, "Ah'm not going to say till Ah know for sure though. Don't want to get your hopes up just to be knocked down again."

At this point the other four were waking up. The two ponies decided to drop the subject till they could talk in private.

"Ah sure hope Ah'm right." AJ said to herself.

The light bulb then came on telling them it was time to start their day.

* * *

><p>I know I shall probably get questions about her hidden talent. To tell you the truth tht isn't her talent. That's the only song she knows and she sings it alot so she became increasingly good at that song only. If you give her the lyrics to happy birthday and tell her to sing it would be average. Her hidden talent is hiding from me as well, but I know it's not singing. I know this because she is supposed to represent me as a pony and I'm a terrible singer. I don't know my hidden talent yet.<p>

I SAY THIS AGAIN:

MY WAYS WILL CONFUSE YOU

MY STORIES SHALL INTIGUE AND CONFUSE YOU AT THE SAME TIME

YOU NEVER QUITE KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WHEN MY TWISTED DREAMS BECOME UNPREDICTABLE STORIES

I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT'S GOING TO END

MAYBE SOME DEATHS HERE AND SOME BLOOD SPILL THERE

SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

MY NONSENCE IS GOING TO MAKE YOUR BRAIN HURT TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I'M SAYING! I GUESS YOU COULD CALL ME DISCORDETTE BUT MY NAME IS CINNAMON CLOVER

AND I WAS BORN THIS WAY ;)!

(YES IT IS MAKING MY BRAIN HURT TOO!)

* * *

><p>IN THE PALACE OF PRINCESS CELESTIA AND PRINCESS LUNA<p>

THE NIGHT PREVIOUS TO THE ONE THE LAST CHAPTER TOOK PLACE IN

"And that's everything we saw." Apple Bloom said for both her and Scootaloo.

They had spent the last hour talking to the Princesses about what they saw. Scootaloo talked about the first half of the things they saw and Apple Bloom talked about the other.

"Ok, thank you girls. Would it be ok if you spent the night? We have a spare loft and will need you to help us with our investigation." Princess Celestia asked the children.

"Sure, just let us ask the grownups first." Scootaloo said.

"Ok, if that's what the Princess feels is best." Big Macintosh said calmly.

The other adults nodded to show they agreed.

"But we can't all stay here tonight; we have work to do tomorrow." Apple Fritter reminded them.

The adults knew that was true, too.

"I can stay and watch them." Rainbow said.

The adults nodded to show agreement.

The six ponies who were returning to Ponyville waved goodbye. Then holding hooves, they disappeared in a bright flash.

"Come on girls, let's go tell Princess Celestia and get to bed." Rainbow said.

THE NEXT DAY-AROUND NOON

The two fillies were now explaining what they saw to a male detective pony.

"Thank you girls, you can go now." He said after jotting down the last note.

They then met Rainbow Dash by the door and headed out to get some lunch. Then they were going on the train back to Ponyville.

They were now eating lunch at a small café.

"How are you girls enjoying your lunch?" Rainbow asked.

"It's good." they said though not very enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" the adult asked.

"We wish Sweetie Belle was here." They gloomily said.

"Don't worry, the detective will find them." Rainbow told them.

"Ok" Apple Bloom said not very convincingly.

"If you say so" Scootaloo said in a tone to match

For the next five minutes no one said a word as they just ate their lunches. Then out of nowhere Scootaloo's body limped into her lunch.

"Scootaloo" Rainbow and Apple Bloom cried as they saw the orange Pegasus fall into her food.

"Quick, Apple Bloom here's the money for lunch. I need to get Scootaloo to a doctor." Rainbow told the yellow filly before getting Scootaloo under her hooves and zooming out the door.

If they had been paying attention they would have seen the small bump on her head. The bump. The bump that would change Scootaloo's life forever.

MEANWHILE IN THE CELL

They had not done much that day. The fillies played hand games in one corner of the room; the adults talked and watched Honey Bonnets in another. Not anything exciting to report. Until that moment; the same moment Scootaloo fainted. That's when it happened.

"…and he didn't come back, back, back…." Clover had started to chant with the other fillies.

She had suddenly stopped part way through the chant and she fell down to the hard cemented floors.

"Clover!" shrieked Sweetie Belle and Twist as horror filled their eyes as their new friend fell to the floor.

The loud shriek the fillies had made had caught the adults' attention. They rushed over to the fallen child.

"What's wrong with her AJ?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently.

"Ah don't know, Ah don't know." AJ answered nervously shaking her head.

She, just like Rainbow Dash had not noticed the bump on the filly. Well actually in this case two bumps. One where each where her wings would soon be.


	8. Chapter 8

LATER THAT SAME DAY

THE ROYAL HOSPITAL IN CANTERLOT

When Twilight and the gang, along with Big Macintosh, got word of what happened they came to the hospital right away. They came to the waiting room to see Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Rainbow Dash was pacing the waiting room nervously as she waited for news of what was going on to her adopted little sister. Apple Bloom was just sitting there crying for her friend. They were all very scared this was going to be a repeat of Christmas Eve, only this time it would be worse because some of their friends were missing.

"Hello girls, hello Big Macintosh" a familiar voice said.

They turned to see Princess Celestia and a doctor. The ponies all bowed towards The Princess

"Hello," the doctor said politely, "I didn't know what was wrong with her till I found a small bump on her forehead. Then it hit me. She doesn't have a medical problem at all, but is having a slight side affect from something else. I think the princess should explain it though."

"You see, what's going on to your friend is very strange. In order to explain what's going on I think it's best to start at the beginning. Her dad, as you know, was a pegasus and her mom was a unicorn. Her grandmother didn't want her mother to marry a pegasus so when her mom gave birth to her and her twin sister she placed a curse on her parents. You see, each one was born with a part of one of their parents and the other one would come to them later. It's that the parents can never meet each other again when the two fillies start to form the part they do not have their parents will die, simultaneously. Since it takes a lot of energy to produce the new part, they shall fall asleep once it starts to be visible. Don't worry though, she'll wake up in an hour or two." Princess Celestia explained.

"Wait, since when does she have a twin and why hasn't she told me anything about this?" Rainbow Dash asked

"She was never told. Her mom and dad kept in touch through letters and decided not to tell either filly till they were older. They thought it was coming when they were a little younger than you. They had no idea it was coming up on them so quickly. I told the other girl, but I couldn't find Scootaloo in any of the foster homes. Once I found out you adopted her, I wanted to talk to her right away. Alas that was about the time The BIG SIBS PATROL started kidnapping and I had my hooves full from trying to fix this." she said regretfully.

"I understand." Rainbow said sincerely, remembering how worried she was when Scootaloo had disappeared.

"Would you mind if I explained to her once she wakes up?" Princess Celestia asked kindly.

"No but would you mind if I could be there, too?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course not." The Princess replied.

MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM

Scootaloo was now waking up. She looked around the room.

"Where am I?" she thought to herself.

She then realized there was something on her head that wasn't there before. What's stranger was that it was part of her. She felt it and fainted. She was so surprised by the miniscule unicorn horn that now lay on her head that's all she could do.

MEANWHILE IN A DIFFERENT CELL AT THE HIDDEN JAIL

When Clover woke up she was in a completely different cell. Her big brother was standing at the bar doors.

"Warden! what do you want?" she growled at her evil sibling.

"You to have not taken up all of Mom's time, you not have been born so Mom wouldn't of gotten cursed and died! How's that for starters?" He told her angrily.

"What do you mean cursed? How did my birth cause Mom to die?" Clover asked rather upset that her brother had blamed her for what happened to their mom.

"YOU HEARD ME! SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE WAS CURSED BY GRANDMA BECAUSE SHE HAD YOU!" He yelled now furious.

Before Clover could respond they heard the sounds of sirens. That's the last thing she heard before blacking out again. When she woke up again she was in a bed with her little sister in an unfamiliar room.

RIGHT OUTSIDE THE BIG SIBS PATROL HEADQUARTERS & UNDERGROUND JAIL

"Well, here's the place. You got the warrant?" Justice asked his partner.

They were right outside a rundown motel.

"Yep." replied his partner, Law.

"Men, and ladies, are you ready for Operation: Big Sibs Patrol?" Justice asked the 25 other police behind them.

"Ready when you are!" one of them called out.

"Well let's move out!" Law said, exciting the police as they marched up to the door.

"BIG SIBS PATROL, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HOOVES UP." Justice said through a mega phone.

Within seconds all of the members had come out. Soon they were all in the police truck, wearing straight jackets.

"We'll go get the captives. You stay here and make sure no one escapes." Law told the police as he and Justice left for the underground holding area.

The first cell they checked they found a little filly. She had a blond mane, blond tail, white coat, unicorn horn, and small stubby wings.

"Ah, isn't she a precious little alicorn." Law said as he picked up the filly; then he realized what he had just said, "ALICORN!"

He and his partner only heard of two alicorns, the princesses, but this filly definitely wasn't one of them.

"Come on, let's get her to safety and tell the princesses." Justice said as they carried her out of the cell.

After she was safe and taken to the foster home, the two police bronies went back to look for captives. After checking several cells and finding that no pony was hurt or sick other than a common cold they came upon the last row of cells. They all appeared empty so the police decided to leave. Just as they were turning around they heard a faint call.

MEANWHILE IN THE CELL

"Clover! Clover! Where are ya Clover?" AJ called out.

All the other cell mates had given up, thinking they'd never see their new found friend again, but not AJ. She wasn't giving up.

"Hello anyone there?" she heard a male's voice call out.

"Yes." AJ called back.

Seconds later she was in the presence of two police officers.

"Come on, everypony follow us." Law told the ponies.

So with Honey Bonnets sitting on AJ's saddle they followed the local law enforcement to the outside.

"Um, excuse me sir, but ya wouldn't of found a little filly with a blond mane and tale, white coat and glasses would ya?" AJ asked Justice once they were outside.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did. She was in the first cell we checked. Strange we never knew of any alicorns besides the Princesses. She's fine but we sent her to the foster home in Canterlot. In a few minutes we'll send Honey Bonnets too." He replied as he put the last of his equipment in the police car.

AJ started to cry she was so happy. The mean guards hadn't hurt nor killed their friend.

"Oh yes, the princess also asked if we found you and Sweetie Belle to tell you that you are wanted at the Royal Hospital ASAP." He then told her.

That's all AJ needed to here. If one of her friends was sick she wanted to be there for them.

"Come on Sweetie, we need to get. Twist ya wanna come with us?" AJ said to the fillies.

"No thanks, the officer said he'll take me home." Twist said nasally.

"Blinkie, Octavia what about ya? Do ya wanna come with us?" AJ now asked Pinkie's younger sisters, thinking they would like to see Pinkie.

"Yes please! We havn't seen our older sister in years!" Octavia said more enthousiastic than anypony had seen her before.

She was so enthusiastic it surprised AJ.

"Ok then, come now Sweetie say goodbye to Twist. We gotta get." AJ replied

So Sweetie said farewell to her classmate as AJ gave Honey Bonnets to the police officer and with that they left.


	9. Chapter 9

LATER THAT NIGHT

CANTERLOT FOSTER HOME

Clover had now just woken up in a strange new room, definitely not in the underground jail. There were two rows of three beds and several other fillies were sleeping in them. She turned her head to see two things, one she was not surprised by, and the other did surprise her a little. She wasn't surprised to see Honey Bonnets curled up beside her. She was slightly surprised to see that now on her back lay a pair of wings. She knew they were coming eventually but didn't expect them to come this quickly.

"Hello, hello, can anypony hear me?" she cried timidly.

"Oh good, your awake!" a friendly pony in a white apron exclaimed quietly as she walked up to the fillies bed.

"Where are we?" Clover asked.

"You're in the Canterlot Foster Home. You were brought here after the police found you in a cell at that terrible underground jail." she said nicely to the little filly, "My name is Christmas Mint, but you can call me C. Mint, and let me be the first to welcome you to the foster home. Now it's late, and you need your sleep for tomorrow. The Princess is coming to see you tomorrow and introduce you to your twin. So just lay back and go back to sleep. Oh yes and tomorrow your sister is going to nursery but don't worry you can go and see her several times a day."

Though Clover still had a plethora of questions, she knew she wanted to be her best for The Princess so she did as asked and went back to sleep.

MEANWHILE AT THE ROYAL HOSPITAL ALSO LOCATED IN CANTERLOT

IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING, NOW THAT AJ'S THERE BIG MAC WENT BACK TO SWEET APPLE ACRES

Scootaloo's eyes fluttered open to see her adoptive mother/sister and Princess Celestia next to her bed along with their friends and a doctor. She was very glad to see that Apple Jack, Blinkie, Octavia and Sweetie Belle were ok.

"Hey squirt, how are you feeling?" Rainbow asked when she noticed Scoot had woken up.

The Princess told them, while they were waiting for her to wake up, she might feel a little nauseous at first. She also filled the four ponies that were recently freed about what was happening to the little orange filly. AJ's eye had lighten up when she heard for she was now sure that Scoot was clover's sister.

"Oh, I'm fine," Scoot said happily then remembered something, "but where am I?'

"You're at the Royal Hospital, you fainted when we were having lunch." Rainbow explained to filly, "Don't worry though the doctor said you are completely fine."

Rainbow saw the confusion in her sister's eyes. So did The Princess.

"You see Scootaloo. Your dad was trying to protect you so he didn't tell you the whole truth. In some ways he even lied to you to protect you. You know about how he said your mom died when you were really little. She didn't die then. She died the same moment your dad died from a curse that was put on them by your grandmother. You also have a twin sister, a younger sister and an older adopted-brother that he never told you about. I'll explain it to you in a second but first look in the mirror." Celestia said as she rose up a hand mirror for Scoot to see.

Scootaloo saw what she thought was a dream but turned out to be a reality. She had a unicorn horn, though this time even though she was stunned she didn't faint.

"How did…" She started to say before The Princess cut her off.

"You see your mom was a unicorn, but as you know your dad was a pegasus. Your mother adopted you older brother before she got married. Well your grandmother didn't wish your mom to marry a pegasus so when she found out that she did, the day after you and your twin sister were born she placed a curse on your parents. I won't explain all the details right now but since you have parents of two breeds you shall acquire the abilities of both. You already have the ability of flight from your father and the ability of magic from your mother is coming in to sight. The curse was 1) your parents could never see each other again as long as they lived and 2) when your other ability and your twin's other ability, the ability that you weren't born with which is opposite of each other, started to form below the surface, which would happen at the same exact time for you and your twin, your parents would die. Your mom also gave birth to another filly. She will have the same abilities as you someday and both abilities were forming when she was born." Princess Celestia said; Scoot's face saying tacitly 'how did not telling me protect me', "Your dad knew if he told you, you would go out and try to find her, which due to him being your dad he would have to bring you home once you found her, and he wouldn't be able to due to the curse."

'I guess that makes sense' she thought to herself.

"The hospital is letting you stay here tonight, that way Princess Celestia and the rest of us can come tomorrow to take you to meet your sisters at the foster home." Rainbow told her sister, " Now just go back to sleep, don't want you to be tired when you meet your sisters."

So being the good little filly she was Scootaloo listened to her sister and went back to sleep. She still had many questions going around in her head but decided to wait until morning to ask them. Till then she would just sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CANTERLOT FOSTER HOME

THE NEXT DAY

When Clover woke up the next morning she found herself surrounded by six friendly but unfamiliar filly faces. She turned her head to see if they had taken Honey Bonnets yet. Indeed they had.

"Hello, welcome to the foster home" One unicorn filly with a green mane and lemon coat said, "My name is Citrus Swirl. What's yours?"

"My name is C-C-Clover, Cinnamon Clover" she stuttered nervously, surprised by all this excitement.

"Nice to meet you Clover, allow us to introduce ourselves." Citrus said kindly.

"I'm Winter Heart." a snow white pegasus filly with a white mane of the same shade to match said.

"My name is Sugar Sprinkles!" a pink earth pony covered with colorful dots with a neat and curly rainbow mane added.

"Fairy Dancer is mine." a light green pegasus filly with a dark green mane called out.

All the fillies except one had told her their name except two. An earth filly with the pale pink coat and light orange mane and a unicorn filly with a light purple coat and a purple mane with grey highlights, both on the far end.

"What are your two's names?" Clover asked kindly.

Each mumbled something under her breath.

"Sorry can you run that by me again?" Clover asked unaware how shy these pony was.

Then Sugar Sprinkles stepped in.

"The earth filly with the pink coat is my twin sister Sugar Shy and the purple unicorn is Daisy Darling." the pink pony explained, "They are the best of friends and both extremely shy but also very sweet."

"Oh, I know how they feel." Clover said timidly.

She then got out of bed before neatly making it just like all the other fillies had already done to theirs.

"Um…Clover, C. Mint said that Princess Celestia is coming to visit you today. We were wondering if you could possibly to tell us why." Citrus asked her new friend.

"It's a long story. If I'm going to tell you it I should start from the beginning. There is one thing you should know about me before I start." Clover said in a voice that had drawn all the fillies' attention.

"What?" asked Winter.

"I'm anything BUT normal…" Clover said.

This hooked all the girls to the bait and with that Clover started her story.

AN HOUR LATER AT THE ROYAL HOSPITAL

"Ok, you can go now." The nurse said as she finished Scoot's last exam. Even though she didn't enter with a disease the nurses and doctors work with a lot of patients and she could have caught something from them. Now that she was cleared, the mane six, the cutie mark crusaders and Princess Celestia left the hospital. Since the foster home was only a mere three and a half block away they decided to walk.

A LITTLE OVER A HALF HOUR EARLIER AT THE FOSTER HOME

Clover was now wrapping up her story. She had told them everything from her birth to her mom dying to learning about her special ability and that she had a twin to being captured by her own brother and meeting Sweetie Belle. Right up to waking up to seeing them. She even showed them her small wings, that were so small none of them would have noticed them if she hadn't point them out.

"And that's my story." Clover said as she finished off the story.

"So let me get this straight. You are an alicorn, you have a twin sister you never met and your own brother captured you and Honey Bonnets? Fairy Dancer asked just to make sure she was hearing her new filly friend correctly.

"Yes" Clover said.

Something in her voice told them it was the whole truth and nothing more. This left an awkward silence in the room. After a few seconds C. Mint came in and broke the silence.

"Ok girls, it's time to get ready for The Princess' arrival." She said before leaving to return to her desk and finish grading the fillies math homework being that she was also their teacher.

The floor was already really clean because they had polished it yesterday so they just had to make themselves look presentable. Each filly took a quick three minute shower, dried and brushed their hair, washed their faces and brushed their teeth. They were now waiting for the Princess and Clover's twin, even though they still had five minutes till they would arrive. Clover had butterflies in her stomach about meeting her twin. Was she nice? Was she going to like her? What if they had nothing in common? The questions kept on whirling around in her head. She looked out the window to see several ponies, including The Princess, coming up the steps to the foster home. It was game time. No turning back now.

Knock-Knock!

C. Mint went to answer the door.

"Thank you for coming, your majesty." she said as she and the fillies bowed.

The Princess and Scootaloo walked up to Clover who was still bowing.

"Clover, I would like you to meet Scootaloo. She is your twin." Celestia said to the little filly.

Clover looked up to see the Princess and an orange alicorn filly with a purplish mane, who she presumed was Scootaloo. She got up and shaked hooves with the filly.

"Hi Clover, I'm Scootaloo!" Scoot said enthusiastically.

"Hi" Clover replied shyly.

After a few minutes of trying to get Clover to open up a little, she did. As it turns out they had a lot in common. For one thing they both knew Sweetie Belle and AJ. They talked for several hours, as they introduced each other to their friends, introduced Scoot's friends to Clover's friends (and vice versa), playing with Honey Bonnets and just plainly getting to know each other. About eight hours later it was time to go. Rainbow Dash had arranged for all of them to stay in a hotel, predicting that Scootaloo might want to spend another day with her sisters.


	11. Chapter 11

THE NEXT DAY

THE FOSTER HOME

Knock

Knock

Knock

Somepony was at the door to the foster home. C. Mint got the door. The ponies were Scootaloo and all her friends.

"Hello girls, come on in." she said, "She'll be down in a moment. Don't worry she's just making her bed."

As if on cue Clover and her friends came down the stairs. Clover got an extra big grin on her face when she that Scoot came back. After playing for a few minutes, the adults thought the fillies might enjoy going to the park. They asked C. Mint if it would be ok with her. She was all for it being that she always thought it would be nice to take them to a park but was always too busy grading papers, changing diapers and teaching the fillies. But unfortanetly Honey Bonnets couldn't come because they were giving her a medical exam and her flu shot. So with that the ten school-age fillies and the mane six left for the Canterlot Playground, though they were disappointed that Honney Bonnets couldn't join them.

The ten fillies had a great time. They swang. They slid. They teetered. They tottered. They did all the fun normal things you do at a playground. Then something happened. Not a bad thing though, a good thing. Strange but yet extremely wonderful. It happened while the twins were playing on the tire swing. All the other fillies were playing on the slide. They didn't like the idea of tire swings. Scootaloo thought that through all of the extreme things they had done to try to get their cutie mark and being scared to go on a tire swing was ridiculous. 'I wonder how is it that they won't go on a simple tire-swing after all the extreme stuff we have tried in order to get our cutie marks.' She thought to herself, but not out loud.

"I don't know. Sweetie Belle said you always had extreme ideas on how to get your cutie marks but this isn't extreme at all." Clover said unaware that Scootaloo hadn't said that out loud.

"I didn't say anything." Scoot replied.

"Really because I thought you said something about this not being extreme and your friends even after all the extreme stuff you three have done trying to get your cutie marks won't go on this." Clover said in a surprised voice.

Now it was Scootaloo's turn to be surprised.

"No I didn't say that, well not out loud at least. Can you read minds or something?" Scootaloo questioned.

'No of course not, I would tell you if I could read minds!' Clover thought to herself on the inside. On the outside she just shook her head no.

Scootaloo thought she was talking for a second but then realized that her lips weren't moving. She told Scootaloo the previous day that she hated ventriloquists so that obviously wasn't what was going on.

"Clover, you just thought that you would tell me if you could read minds!" Scootaloo said in shock as she realized what was going on.

It was in a book she read at school about twins. It was something called twin telepathy. It allowed twins to communicate through thoughts. That being said Clover got her brain message and it made as much sense as anything else these last few days had brought. Scootaloo got every idea in that thought.

'Well, let's just keep that between us for now' Scootaloo thought to her, 'I don't think the others would understand.'

'Yeah' Clover seconded in thought, 'Hey maybe we can keep in touch through this twin telepathy thing when you go back to Ponyville.'

'Good idea' Scootaloo replied excitedly.

Meanwhile the adults were sitting at a nearby picnic table.

"Hey girls, I was thinking. Do you think I should adopt Clover and Honey Bonnets? I don't want Scootaloo to be separated from her twin after they just got reunited and I don't think I could adopt her easily unless I adopt Honey Bonnets as well." Rainbow said in a quiet voice so that the fillies wouldn't here her.

"I think that's a great idea, but managing three fillies would be a lot of work." Rarity said as she eyed her younger sister, "We would all help of course but still it would be a lot of work."

"I'm not worried about that. It's just well I don't really know how to take care of a baby. I'm not so worried about Clover, it's just I don't know how to take care of a baby." Rainbow said in a whisper voice.

"Don't worry, if ya need any help with something like that Rarity and I can help. We can teach ya, it's not that hard doing it with friends.

"We can too." said Pinkie and Octavia.

"I took care of both Octavia and Blinkie when they were babies before mom and dad thought I was old enough to work the field." Pinkie said as cheerfully as ever.

"I took care of Blinkie once Pinkie turned five and our parents had her start working the field." Octavia said in a state between neutral and cheerful, "Though I don't live in Ponyville, if ever need help you know where to find me and I'd be more than happy to help."

"Ok then, in that case I think I will." Rainbow said.

She then told them her plan, that way she could adopt them before they boarded the four thirty train back to Ponyville.


	12. Chapter 12

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

Rainbow Dash walked up to the girls who were now playing on the merry go round and getting themselves very dizzy.

"Ok girls, it's time for lunch." she told them.

The girls after a second from recovering from their dizziness walked on over to the table still wobbling around from all the spinning they had just done. The adults just smiled. They were so cute. The adults eventually had to lead them over to the table. The adults looked at each other all thinking the same thing, "should we wait a few minutes so they are not so dizzy, they might end up barfing or something". They nodded and just sat another ten minutes while the girls became less and less dizzy until they weren't dizzy at all. Then the adults unpacked the picnic. The adults had packed a picnic basket full of food earlier that day. After eating lunch and thanking the adults for the meal the ten fillies went back to playing.

"Promise me girls. No more merry go round! We don't want ya to get sick!" AJ called out after them.

"We promise." they all said in unison.

As the girls were playing Rainbow Dash snuck back to the foster home to put her plan into action while her friends watched the fillies. An hour later she came back and nodded to say that she accomplished her goal. The fillies played for another hour before it was time to go. It was now two o'clock.

"Come on girls, it's time to go." Twilight called to the fillies.

They came slowly and sadly off the playground equipment, wishing today could last forever; especially Scootaloo and Clover. They were sad that soon it would be time for Scootaloo to go back to Ponyville and that Clover couldn't come with. Though they were sad they smiled anyway and tried to enjoy their last few minutes together (not in a dying sense though, in a not going to see each other till they are dead which was a long ways away sense). As they approached the foster home they gave each other a goodbye hug. Then C. Mint came out and handed Rainbow Dash some sheets of paper which she put in her saddle bags and Honey Bonnets.

"Come on in everybody. I'm going to take a picture for old times' sake." C. Mint said as she pulled out her digital camera.

They all got huddled up together and said "Cheese".

Click!

Flash!

"Got it!" called C. Mint from behind the camera, "Now just Clover, Scootaloo, Honey Bonnets and Rainbow Dash"

Again with a click and a flash the picture was taken. After a few more minutes of pictures C. Mint finally put down her camera and nodded towards Rainbow Dash.

"Clover, Scootaloo," Rainbow started, "I have some really good news to tell you."

"What?" they asked enthusiastically and simultaneously.

"I adopted Scootaloo on Christmas Day of last year. Today I have now adopted two more fillies into my family." Dash pronounced, "Cinnamon Clover, I have adopted both you and Honey Bonnets. Now you and your sisters are all part of my family, not just Scootaloo."

Both school aged fillies hugged her. Honey Bonnets babbled and giggled.

"Ok girls now say goodbye to your friends, but don't worry. We'll come back and visit during summer break." Rainbow told them, "Oh yes and Clover don't forget your stuff."

After a few tearful farewells and getting the two possessions her brother hadn't taken from her, her locket with the picture of her mom and dad and a teddy bear from when she was a baby, along with Honey Bonnets baby bag, which he hadn't taken because he didn't want to smell a stinky diaper whenever he went to the jail, she was ready to go. As they left they heard their friends call out goodbyes as they left.

"Don't forget to write" one called out.

"Good luck!" called another.

"Have fun!" called out another filly, obviously Sprinkles.

They continued to hear them faintly for about a half a block where they could hear them no more. After walking another half a block they arrived at the station. It was now four twenty as they bought their tickets and boarded the train.


	13. Epilogue

Well none of them got their cutie marks yet for starters, much to their disappointment including Clover's. It seems at her old school she was teased all the time. That being said the cutie mark crusaders is now a foursome. She also has started attending Ponyville Public School.

Flash back to her first day of school, the day after they got back

"Ok class, I have two announcements to make." Cheerilee announced to her class, "First of all Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle have come back from Canterlot."

Cheerilee had already explained to her class about what was going on with Scootaloo and everything. The three were now sitting at their desks but before there was no pony in the desk next to Scootaloo. Now there was going to be.

"Next thing I would like to tell you is that we have a new student joining us today. Come in here child, everyone wants to meet you." she then continued as she opened the door to Rainbow Dash who had a little white filly hiding behind her and guided her towards the front of the class room, "Class I would like you to meet Cinnamon Clover. Now I would like it if you all could get to know her for a minute while I grab her some school supplies from supply closet."

Once Cheerilee left the room things took a turn for the worse.

"Hi" Clover said timidly.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell and Twist all waved to their friend.

It didn't take long for her to discover Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's meanness.

"Hey look! She's a blank flank!" Diamond Tiara called out.

She and several other students started laughing. Clover on the other hand was crying on the floor. Her four friends however were doing neither.

"Hey you can pick on me but never and I mean never pick on my sister!" Scootaloo said forcefully at Diamond Tiara as she got nose to nose to her.

Diamond Tiara along with the rest of the class gulped. Silver Spoon kept on laughing though.

"That goes for you too Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle said just as forceful to Silver Spoon.

This time she gulped. The rest of the class did so too. Sweetie Belle was never forceful. Seeing that the bullies were taken care of Scootaloo and her friends ran up to the sobbing Clover. Scootaloo got down and comforted her twin.

"It's ok Clover." she kept on telling her as they got back to their desks.

With all the fillies back at their desks Cheerilee came back. She was very unhappy to come in to the room to find Clover crying. She walked up to the little filly and gave Clover her supplies.

"Clover, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"They…They… They laughed at me." she replied timidly.

"Who?" the teacher asked.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, they called her a…/sigh\\... blank flank." Scoot said as she continued to comfort her sister telepathically.

"Well I'm going to have to have a serious talk to them." Cheerilee said

The rest of the day was fine after that. Soon everything was back to normal. With it being May first in Ponyville only one month left of school till summer break and they could see the girls at the foster home again.

THE END…

…FOR NOW


End file.
